Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball)
'Robert "Rob" '''is the main antagonist of ''The Amazing World Of Gumball. Originally a mistake in Elmore that was sent to the Void, Rob broke out and, not only becoming disfigured, became an evil, dark, manipulative villain who, after adopting the mantle "Dr. Wrecker", wants nothing but to cause chaos in Elmore, eventually becoming Elmore's biggest villain and the archenemy of Gumball Watterson. In general, Rob is a minor character in season 1 and 2, a major antagonist in season 3 and 5 and the main antagonist of season 4 and presumably season 6. He is voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison, and his Dr. Wrecker voice is voiced by David Warner who voiced Ra's al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series. Appearance Rob's most prominent feature is the large eye at the center of his head. In Seasons 1 and 2 Rob was blue with light brown hair. Formerly Rob wore an yellow shirt with orange sleeves, and red shorts. He also wore a brown backpack. His hands were pink and he wore dark orange shoes with gold laces and black buckles. Current From going through the Void, he became a disfigured white cyclops. His skin tone changed from blue to white, his left shoe and hand turned black, and his right shoe is reduced to chartreuse wireframes. Parts of his face display distorted static, his eye is now pale-yellow and has two stuck pupils and his hair turned polygonal and solid brown. His shirt has turned sleeveless. Personality Initially, Rob was usually nice, social, authentic and compassionate but got extremely offended and argumentative when people forgot his name or walked away from him. In "The Nobody", he has no memory of his past life and thus feels like a nobody. At the end of the episode, Rob remembers what happened in his past and he swears vengeance on Gumball and Darwin for leaving him behind. Although he seems extremely knavish, dangerous, threatening and vituperative when he claims revenge he later proves to be extremely incompetent and inadequate at defeating the main characters in "The Nemesis" where he was shown to have multiple failed attempts at harming Gumball and Darwin, needing help from them to make him a better villain which even then doesn't help him that much. Afterwards and from that point on Rob was more hateful and evil and is now completely focused on defeating Gumball. SInce then, Rob has become more competent than other vilains in the show. Other than trying to ruin Gumball's life, he also seems to be trying to destroy ( "wreck" in his own words) Elmore. This is shown when he assumed Elmore had a dam and tried to break it wth the intent of flooding Elmore, though there was no dam in reality, as well as placing a bomb in the Elmore Jr. High school bus in an attempt to kill the the students and teachers of Elmore Junior High and get away with a million dollars ( although he also said it was his way of trying to kill Gumball as well). History/Biography Pre-Villainous Appearances Rob first had a cameo in Rachel's party with other Elmore Junior High students in The Date. He is later one of the Elmore students to watch the fight between Gumball and Tina Rex in The Fight. Rob later appeared in The Pony, trying to say hi to Gumball and Darwin, but they ended up ignoring him and kicking him into a manhole; he also denies them the DVD they were after. Rob is later in a crowd of angry Elmore civilians trying to attack the Wattersons before reality is fixed in The Finale. Rob then appears as one of Elmore's mistakes sent to the Void. Villainous Appearances Later in the year, in The Nobody, a mysterious guest steals all of The Watterson's possessions including: Nicole's money, Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, and Richard's toothbrush and toothpaste. The three members of the family blame Gumball and Darwin for stealing those possessions and Nicole punishes them by making them stay in their room while they are away until they confess. The duo then try to find the mysterious house guest after he passes by them. This leads them to the basement, where they find all of the stolen possessions that the mysterious stranger has stolen. They later chase him throughout Elmore, and prevent his escape by throwing condiments at a car, Tina, and a truck driver. This causes the stranger to surrender. Gumball and Darwin then ask the stranger about why was he in their house. He told them he has no place to live and is nobody. He also tells them that he doesn't have a mom or any siblings. They try to say which the stranger can be, but to no avail. They then tell the stranger that he can be a bad guy and be their mortal enemy. They also tell him that he can be the worst mistake ever made. This triggers the stranger's memory and he is revealed to be Rob. Rob then flashbacks that he was trying to get Gumball and Darwin's attention in the Void, but they ignored him to find Molly. As the group left on Mr. Small's van, Janice, Rob clung on to the back of the van as it drove back to Elmore. After the group drove off, Rob escaped from the Void and ended up disfigured in the process. He then vows revenge on Gumball and Darwin for leaving him, claiming that he will take away everything that they ever loved. Rob's next appearance in The Nemesis involves him repeatedly failing (around 563 times, according to a statement made by him) to exact revenge on Gumball and Darwin. The duo decide to help him become a better nemesis by altering his voice, making him an outfit, and giving him a name change. Rob comes to call himself Dr. Wrecker and coins a new catchphrase: "You just got wrecked". Later in the episode, his plot to flood the town backfires when he is unable to escape via bus, so he consults Gumball and Darwin to help him. As all hope seems lost, they realize Elmore doesn't have a dam and Dr. Wrecker just destroyed part of a vending machine. In order to cheer him up, Gumball and Darwin walk into one of Rob's traps set up earlier. The cyclops then walks off in evil laughter as the two beg him to help. Later on, Rob made 2 cameo episode appearances in The Uploads and The Love. Rob's next appearance in The Bus where he is revealed to be the one in charge of the adults' plan to teach the kids to not skip school. His reason for doing this was not to teach the kids, but rather to get money and exact his revenge on the Watterson duo. Later in the episode he and Gumball have a fight at an airport over two briefcases which were also used as their weapons, one containing the money and the other holding a bomb. Rob is about to crush Gumball with the briefcase, but as the police arrive, he blames Gumball saying that is the cause of everything and ran away. But lucky for Gumball and Richard, they had a briefcase containing the money, and unfortunately for Rob, he had the wrong briefcase (which contained the bomb), which then explodes from a distance, sending Rob flying back to the airport and landed on top of a police car, defeated. Rob is then arrested for his crimes at the end of the episode. Despite this, Rob returned in The Disaster, presumably having escaped from prison and visited the Awesome Store and purchased a remote that can control the universe. When the man from the Magic Van wanted the money he owed to Rob, he killed him by erasing him with the remote. While the Watterson family were finding a parking spot, Rob paused the scene and reminded Gumball that he will destroy everything he loved, and turned on all of the car lights and ignitions, crashing the family's own car in a piled-up wreck, which Gumball is blamed for causing despite him pleading innocence, due to him messing with the window even after Nicole ordered him to stop. While at the Elmore Mall, Rob made Gumball lose his half-brother Darwin by putting up "evil magic subtitles" as insults, making Gumball cry and run to his family about what had happened, and Nicole calms him down. Then Rob made Richard and Nicole break up and go their separate ways by deactivating their parental filters, and he made Gumball break up with his girlfriend Penny and accidentally pushed her to her death and suddenly paused the scene, with everyone frozen in time (except Gumball and Rob). Gumball confronts Rob and wants his revenge on him for messing up his day. Rob explained that he wanted to be the sidekick of Gumball, not a villain. Rob opens up a portal to the Void with the remote and tries to push Gumball inside, but Gumball immediately attacks him, fighting for the remote. After the fight, Rob pushes Gumball to the portal to the Void and tries to eject Gumball in, but the batteries were dead, so Rob tossed the remote in the Void, forcing Gumball to fall in the Void and get the remote in order to save his loved ones. He successfully hit the rewind button, sending Gumball right back to the beginning of the episode, and a "To be continued..." message appeared, ending the episode. Rob appeared again in The Rerun, where Gumball must stop him from destroying his life. When Rob first turns on the insult subtitles to spite and upset Darwin, Gumball rearranges the letters, eventually spelling "Rob is messing with you". Darwin accidentally swallows the letters and then chokes out the words "Where is he". Rob then tries to eject Darwin, but Gumball pushes him out of the way. Rob then tries to once again to break up Nicole and Richard but Gumball jumps on top of him and accidentally presses the rewind button that starts turning Richard and Nicole into babies. Then Anais died from being erased from existence, and Darwin died from being a normal fish, enraging Gumball who tries to attack Rob, but Rob pushes the same button that fast forwards Gumball into pushing Penny off the railing once again. Then they both fight again for the remote but this time Gumball seems to get the upper hand and ejects Rob into the Void with the remote, defeating his nemesis. Gumball then realizes that he is acting like the bad guy and tries to save Rob before he (Gumball) disappears, (since his parents turned into babies, not allowing him and his siblings to exist any longer). Right after Gumball catches up to him, Rob grabs the remote and almost kills Gumball, but he refuses and hits the rewind button. Rob then states that Gumball is hard to hate since he came all that way to save him, but Rob realizes the only way to fix every thing is to go back in time to break the remote, with Gumball stating he "looks forward to being Robs enemy in the future". Rob then goes back in time, turning Nicole and Richard back into adults and Anais and Darwin were brought back to life, and destroys the remote, and continues to have his villainous ways, but ends with a groan when the magic van man states the price again, followed by the Wattersons singing happily in the car on their way home. Rob appeared again in The Ex where its revealed he found himself a new archenemy which is Banana Joe. Gumball refuses to accept Banana Joe's new archenemy to Rob, despite Penny's advice, and sabotaged Rob's new "enemy-ship" to Banana Joe. Rob flies into a rage and lashes out at Gumball at the climax of the episode after he foils his plans making Gumball his nemesis once again. He returned in “The Spinoffs”, where he replaced Gumball in that episode, and helds Timmy hostage in order to hijack the show. Quotes Gallery Images Nobody99.png|Rob regaining his memories Nobody103.png|Rob in the Void Nobody109.png|Rob escaping the Void, while losing his form RobS3.png|Rob's new form Nobody113.png|Rob's angry stare Nobody114.png|Rob vowing revenge on Gumball and Darwin TheDisaster_TheNobody_5.png|Old Rob and New Rob 1436312124666.png|Rob attempts to kill Gumball and Darwin Drwrecker.png|Rob in The Nemesis TheDisaster_RobTitleCard.png|Rob with the Universal Remote Gumball vs. Dr. Wrecker (Rob).jpg|Rob fighting Gumball Tumblr o8l6clPkmJ1slfusko8 1280.jpg|Rob's defeat in The Bus TheDisaster_32.png|Rob killing the Van Shopkeeper with the Universal Remote and his evil grin S4E40_The_Disaster_20.png|Rob rising to power S5E01_The_Rerun_17.png|Rob once again in the Void S5E01_The_Rerun_29.png|Rob's defeat in The Rerun Gumball TheEx 00099.png|Rob's breakdown Gumball TheEx 00102.png|Rob becoming Gumball's arch nemesis once again TLCOE67.png|Rob being subjected to painful brainwashing by Dr. Flug Videos Villainous-Villain Orientation Guide Elmore Trivia *Rob made a cameo on the computer in The Genius, and it shows that his friends are (in order) Teri, Alan, Leslie and Carmen, also, it shows him wearing a mustang mask in the desert on Fessebook. This same page reappears in The Internet. *Technically, Rob, Bobert, and Banana Bob have the same name, since they are both shortened forms of the name Robert. *Originally for Season 1, Rob was animated with CGI. In Season 2, he was changed to a 2D animated character, probably to make him easier to animate. In The Nobody, he is back to being animated in CGI. This makes him and Blitzer the only characters to be animated in both 2D and CGI. *In The Nobody, it is revealed that Rob never had a mother or any siblings, although at the time he stated this he was suffering from amnesia. *He is the second character to have a permanent change in the show, the first was Penny. *He is aware of the fact that the world he lives in is fictional, although in recent episodes, he decided to forget about it. *Despite his tragic nature, Rob is arguably the most darkest and most dangerous villain Gumball has ever faced, having conjured schemes that nearly killed the main cast and manged to escape from it all, some thing that villains like Jealousy and Ant-One couldn't do. *Rob is similar to Toffee from Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, as both were shown as pupils to the former main antagonist until they take control as the villain of the show. Both are slender and take a new form after their destruction. The only difference is that there was never a major villain in Gumball. *Rob is also incredibly similar to Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons. Both of them are the archenemy of the child protagonist and both have the same name. Both have also attempted to hurt/kill their family, although Rob is far worse as he also targets Gumball's friends, some of them being Rob's old friends and is more serious than Sideshow Bob. *When Rob tells Gumball he "could be whatever he wants" when Gumball's "out of the picture" in The Disaster, It hints that Rob was also planning to rule the universe with the remote's power and, by doing so, will no longer be ignored by everyone. *Rob is the only antagonist in the show to not show any comic relief ever since he became a full time villain. *Rob states in The Bus that he has a major in Canadian History, meaning that, while he is 13, has already proceeded in his studies, unlike his former friends, further implying that he was Elmore's most smartest student. *Rob's last name is unknown, although it's implied he changed his name to "Robert Wrecker" to keep is Dr. Wrecker alter ego. *In The Uploads, he has a internet channel called Dr Wr., with his video being called W.R.E.C.K.T.R.E, parody to S.P.E.C.T.R.E in OO7. *Rob is potentially the most dangerous antagonist Cartoon Network ever made, even being more dangerous than Grandfather from Codename: Kids Next Door- Operation: Z.E.R.O., due to him being able to get control over the universe easily. **However, Rob's guest appearance in Villainous shows him to be exponentially weaker than Black Hat, who Gumball speculates has greater dominion over the forces of evil in general, although this appearence is considered non-canon. *It should be noted that Rob's static would change depending on how he feels. When he is in his evil persona, his static become's a bit dark, while when he's angry or freaking out, his static become's white. *Rob is arguably one of the strongest characters in the show, having defeated Gumball and his family, who are considered to be one of Elmore's strongest resident's *Due to his actions in The Nobody, he’s probably considered to be one of the worst characters ever. However, after his recent apperance's, Rob arguably became the show's most popular villain and one of the most popular character's ( possibly behind Gumball). External Links #Rob. Navigation Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Self-Aware Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Destroyers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:God Wannabe Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Mutated Category:Humanoid Category:Cataclysm Category:Insecure Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kids Category:Crossover Villains Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper